


Scolding

by Empy (Empyreus)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Acrostic, Anger, Community: tolkien_weekly, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fights, Gen, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-06
Updated: 2006-11-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empyreus/pseuds/Empy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Another shield ruined?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scolding

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Angrily" challenge on [](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[**tolkien_weekly**](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Written as an [acrostic](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Acrostic) just for the hell of it. ;)

" **A** nother shield ruined?" asked Denethor, his brow creasing in obvious disapproval. "That makes three, Faramir."

 **N** odding, Faramir swallowed around the lump in his throat. "It was one of Boromir's cast-offs, father."

 **G** athering his courage, he went on: "They break easily when they are worn."

" **R** eady with an excuse, I see," noted Denethor.

" **I** did not break it on purpose!" snapped Faramir. "Ask the swordmaster! He dealt the final blow."

 **L** ooking down at the table, he balled his hand into a fist.

 _ **Y** ou always find fault with me, father_, he thought, keeping silent. _Angry words you dispense readily, but not praise._


End file.
